The Sleeping Beauty
by KaylaMiller
Summary: How do you wake up a Sleeping Beauty? ONESHOT-JATE, I've got Jabies on the brain!


**Here's a Oneshot, I've got Jaby's on he Brain, Hope You Guys Like it!**

The morning sun was coming through the window of their bedroom, he could feel the heat of the sun shining down on his chest, but he wasn't quite ready to open his eyes to it yet, so he turned to his side, wrapping his arms and pressing his chest to the beautiful brunette lying there next to him. A few minutes later he felt a few little fingers dance along his back, poking so lightly if he was fully asleep he wouldn't have felt it. Finally opening his eyes as he turned around, unwrapping himself from the women beside him.

He was met with a set of brown eyes, _his eyes _"Morning Baby" He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, she smiled at him and the sleep seemed to wash away

"Morning Daddy" She whispered careful not to wake up her mommy

She was at the edge of the bed, kneeling down on the floor so that her face was where Jack's was "You know you don't have to whisper honey, once she's out, she's out"

The little giggled lightly "I'm hungry Daddy" She let him know

Smiling, she's hungry of course she'd want him to get out of bed, flipping his feet over the bed, he got up carefully, grabbing a shirt before picking up his daughter "Okay, let's go get some breakfast, we'll let mommy sleep" He told her, and she nodded happily before making their way down the stairs to the kitchen

Once they got to the kitchen, Jack set her down on a chair "What do you want for breakfast Hallie?"

They named their daughter Hallie, because they read somewhere that it meant a dreamer, and her mom wanted her to dream as big as she could

"I want happy faces please Daddy" She said politely

Happy faces were pancakes, Jack started making them with little faces on them for her, and she wouldn't eat them any other way, she gave them the nickname happy faces before she knew what they were called, and it kind of stuck with her

Jack nodded turning around and began making the pancakes, looking back at her, she had her fist culled up against her cheek, staring down at the table, and he turned around to face her, holding himself up with his hands leaning to the table in front of him

"What's wrong honey?" He asked giving her a small smile

She looked up at him "When Aaron came over last night, he ruined my book, I wanted you to read it to me for bedtime yesterday, but now it's broken" She told him, her bottom lip starting to shiver, her big brown eyes full of tears

Jack thought about it, No one told him Aaron ruined the book, or even that Hallie was sad about it, checking the pancake before walking to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head, her brown girls tickling his chin "What story was it?" He asked her still not letting go of her, her little arms were wrapped around as much of his waist as they could, telling him maybe she just needed her dad to hold her for a little while

"Sleeping Beauty" She answered into his shirt, pulling her away from him when was convinced she wouldn't break down when he did, he walked over to the stove, taking a pancake off and onto the plate and starting another one, these happy faces were small enough for her, so she ate more than one, turning back to her, he smiled "Sleeping Beauty huh?"

Hallie smiled as she nodded, knowing her daddy could make it better "I think I know that one honey, how about I tell you, you're story now" He said

The little brown eyed girl smiled, showing her missing front tooth "Can you have a story when it's not bedtime" she asked unsure

Jack chuckled "Of course you can"

She clapped happily and Jack took it as his cue to start the story, her hands were now flat on the table and she was staring at him, like he was about to give her chocolate or something

"The King and Queen had gotten their wish; they wished for a baby, they named her Princess...  
He started but suddenly couldn't remember the Princesses real name

"Aurora, Daddy" His little girl helped him out

"Right Princess Aurora, The good fairies gave her lovely gifts, but the wicked witches gift was a curse" He told her and watched her facial expression change from happy to shocked, he couldn't help but laugh at it a little

"The curse was that the princess would pick her finger and die" He said

"Daddy, I don't want her to die" she said her lips turning into a sad smile

"Don't worry baby, the fairies made the wish so she wouldn't die, just fall asleep for a long time"

He saw her face light up again with that big smile so he continued "The fairies tried to protect Aurora, but the witches curse was too powerful"

"What happen next Daddy" She asked happily clapping her hands against the table

Jack shrugged "Well the princess picked her finger, and fell into a deep sleep" He told her

"Oh no" she said in a whiny tone, looking down at the table

"Lucky for Aurora that's when the Prince comes, Prince…" He trailed

"Prince Phillip!" She yelled, clapping her hands in the air

"And Prince Phillip broke the curse and awoke the Sleeping Beauty with a kiss, and they lived happily ever after" He finished kissing her forehead

"I like stories in the morning Daddy" She exclaimed

Jack smiled "Okay, now you eat your breakfast while I got see if Mommy's up"

She nodded, unable to talk because her mouth was full of happy faces; Jack smiled back before heading upstairs to his room

Walking in the room, he saw that she was still fast asleep, curled up in the blanket, hair laid out over the pillow, he walked over to her, placing a cup of coffee on the night table, gently brushing a curl out of her face, before lowering his head, capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss, pulling back he saw her eyes flutter open "What are you doing?" Kate mumbled in the pillow

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, feeling her smile against his lips "I'm waking up the Sleeping Beauty"

**Hit the button, tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
